


At Last

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred and Kiku get married, and their loved ones are there to witness it.Oneshot/drabble





	At Last

Alfred was so excited he could hardly think straight. He and Kiku had been casually dating for -- hell, it had to be for a few years now. And when Al got up the nerve to ask him the question... You know what question I mean. And needless to say, Kiku said yes.

The day was perfect, and the ceremony was huge. Alfred had both of his parents and his brother. Then his dad told  _his_ brothers, and his papa told his sister, Alfred's aunt Michelle. Matthew brought his boyfriend Gil. Kiku had invited his entire family -- his older brother, and all his cousins. Yao brought his "friend" Ivan; Leon brought Emil; and then they had siblings to tell too. So everything just escalated from there. 

But it wasn't like Al or Kiku minded at all. 

When the ceremony was over, ironically it was Ludwig Beilshmidt who announced, "You may now kiss your partner." Alfred took Kiku's face in his hands, surprisingly gentle for once. His hands were shaking a little, and Kiku smiled into the kiss. 

They only broke apart when Ludwig coughed. 

Alfred picked Kiku up then, whooping happily. Kiku made a surprised noise. "Al! Put me down, I didn't sign up for this!" 

But he was laughing despite himself, and Alfred carried him all the way back down the isle. Kiku squeezed his shoulder to make him stop for a moment. He still had his bouquet of flowers. 

Not looking, he tossed them behind him. And someone did catch them. It was Leon. Next to him, Emil blushed. 

Kiku winked at his younger cousin as Alfred continued to carry him out. Looks like they'd be lucky number two... if Lukas didn't kill Leon first of course.


End file.
